


[Podfic] Life Goes On

by Ceewelsh



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: For a marriage that began as a bribe, she thinks, they're doing remarkably well.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238955) by [cannibelism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibelism/pseuds/cannibelism). 



**Text:** [ Life Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238955)

 **Author:** [ThatgirlnamedEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlnamedEleanor/pseuds/ThatgirlnamedEleanor)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 13:56

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Team _Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell_ 's _First!_ Challenge  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
